Baggage is known in which the wall(s) are constituted by cloth and which has the advantage of being lighter in weight than baggage made of other materials. The cloth used by certain baggage manufacturers is obtained by warp and weft weaving of threads made of polyester and/or polyamide. They are strong in the warp and the weft directions and they present good resistance to surface abrasion. However, their strength on the bias and their resistance to shearing or to tearing from a tear-starter are unsatisfactory. When the cloth is torn because of accidental puncturing, the tear can extend along the entire length of the baggage, particularly during successive handling operations (stations, airports), or merely under the pressure exerted by the objects contained inside the baggage.
Also, various textile laminates are already known and commercially available, in particular for technical or industrial type applications, which laminates comprise an outer layer, one (or more) reinforcing layer(s), and a flexible inner layer, with the reinforcing threads, in particular aramid threads, that make up a reinforcing layer lying between the outer layer and the flexible inner layer.
However, those known laminates are reinforced by including reinforcing fibers that are hidden, whereas the present invention relates to composite fabrics made up of a load-carrying grid that provides strength against mechanical forces applied diagonally relative to the fabric, covered on both sides by layers appropriate for protecting the contents. This fabric presents characteristics and properties that are adapted more particularly to making hand baggage with a flexible wall, such as a flexible travel bag or case, where it is desirable to have walls that are lightweight but strong. Such fabric must not only withstand tearing, it must also present other qualities, in particular concerning feel and waterproofing.